The little girl who could
by Katheryn M. Horne
Summary: Kagome isn't from the future, she just a girl who happens to hold the jewel in her body. Her birth parents know, her new father doesn't, how long will it take him to find out? What will he do when he does?
1. Prologue Part 1 The Little One

Full Description-

Kagome isn't from the future, she just a girl who happens to hold the jewel in her body. Her birth parents know, her new father doesn't, how long will it take him to find out? What will he do when he does? Throw Kouga into it all and you got a problem, or is it? Lets find out, shall we?

( first story, please go easy, put as Rated M for Mature for safety, but it's really RP for Rating Pending )

It depends on what you, the readers/viewers what!

I could keep it PG-13 or Adult content

So tell me, do you want censored or uncensored?

This story can contain

Sexual Content, Sexual Themes, Partial Nudity, Language, Sexual Violence, Comic Mischief, and Mature Humor

Story will already come with

Intense Violence- Graphic and realistic-looking depictions of physical conflict. May involve extreme and/or realistic blood, gore, weapons and depictions of human injury and death

and

Fantasy Violence- Violent actions of a fantasy nature, involving human or non-human characters in situations easily distinguishable from real life

These two ratings are naturally 'InuYasha' ratings and stand for any and all InuYasha fanfic, if you know InuYasha you will understand, Fantasy Violence can come simply with the fact were talking about Demons aka NON-Human, Intense Violence is most simple, there is fighting, there are weapons ( mentioned or not ) when fighting 'with weapons' someone always gets hurt and or dies

Please understand the ratings for safety reasons, please look up

'Entertainment Software Rating Board' or 'Manga Rating System' on your search bar.

INUYASHA AND ALL INUYASHA CHARACTERS are Copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, SUNRISE. All Rights Reserved.

There are non-InuYasha Characters, they were thought up by me.

Thats is all Thank you!

* * *

~Prologue Part 1~

-Kagome's point of view-

Screams and yells came from all around, I didn't know what was going on as I snuggled closer to my mothers chest as she ran.

Why was she running? Couldn't she hear people needed help? Where was her daddy? 3 year old Kagome wondered but couldn't speak to well, yet. mostly it was memory, saying a large sentence, she would tend to forget what the end was half way through

"mamma?" Kagome asked, hoping her mother would understand the un-asked question.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay mommy won't let them get you" her mother said right before she tripped over a large root, with a scream as she hit the ground.

"Hey, you hear that?" one guy said off to the distance.

"Yeah, sounds like a girl" another said

"Well, don't sit there, go find the wench!" the last one said

Kagome's mother gasped and tried getting up only to full down again, her ankle was sprained.

Looking at the tree that had made her trip, it was large with large roots, she noticed a small hole under the tree.

"Kagome, stay here" she commanded as she put her daughter in the hole, hoping no one would notice her.

"Mamma?" Kagome asked

"No Kagome stay!" Her mother said with tears in her eyes, she couldn't lose her daughter, her only child.

Just then the man came out of the trees.

"What do we have here, men?"

"Looks like a cute toy for us" he laughed as the 3rd one picked Kagome's mother up.

"Let go of me" Kagome's mother cried

They just left with her

Kagome whimpered from under the tree, "Mama..."

She cried quietly wanting her mother to come for her.

4 Hours later

A young wolf demon ran through the woods, the smell of rotting flash, human blood, fire and ash hung in the air just over the large hill that split human and wolf demon Territory.

He slowed down as he heard small whimpers, he slowly walked to the large tree, also known as the only Momo no ki in Wolf demon Territory.

Sniffing the air, he bend down, looking through a hole in the roots.

"A human child?" he asked out loud to himself.

Kagome gasped at the slits of pale greenish-silver color eyes.

"Hello, whats your name, human?" he asked while reaching out his hand

Kagome just stared at his eyes.

"Can you not speak?" he asked, tilting his head before, reaching in the grab her.

Picking Kagome up was easy, he adjusted her in his arms so she would be comfortable, as he did so he noticed she couldn't be over 35 lbs, which made him think, 'Did the girl not eat?', 'Did her parents not feed her?'.

Looking over his shoulder he figured she possibly came from the human village near by, the now destroyed village that is.

He looked back down to the girl in his arms to see that she had fallen asleep, smiling he decided he would care for her, at least until she was old enough to be on her own. With that he took of back towards his den.

* * *

My New Account cause I lost my password...sorry


	2. Prologue Part 2 The Love of a Tail

~previously on Prologue Part 1~

He looked back down to the girl in his arms to see that she had fallen asleep, smiling he decided he would care for her, at least until she was old enough to be on her own. With that he took of back towards his den.

~Prologue Part 2~

The love of a Tail

-Kagome's point of view-

Snuggling into the warm hard thing a little more young Kagome began to wake up. Blinking a few times, she balled her little hands up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Your every cute...for a human child" A voice spoke.

Kagome gasped "who..who are you?" she asked tilting her head up, it was dark, all she could see were slits of pale greenish-silver.

"So, you can speak. Names Kiyoshi, Do you have a name?" He asked as he got up and lit a small fire in the cave they were in, thats when Kagome noticed she was on a large pile of furs of black and grey.

"...Katope?..." Kagome said, she had trouble with saying her name even thou she was 3.

"Katope? What kind of name is that?" Kiyoshi laughed "there's no way I'm calling a cute little girl that! it makes no sense!"

Kagome pouted, it wasn't her fault, her mother and father were always busy helping the village, and the other children just didn't like her, so she just didn't speak a lot and when she did it was small "yes", "no" kind of deal or she'd answer with a nod and not speak cause she had seen her father do it when talking to other people.

As Kiyoshi stood, Kagome got a good look at him he had black hair with a little silver-ish grey at the tips, he was much taller then her father ( her father was 5' 5"-based on Miroku-, Kiyoshi being 6' 7" ), he was wasn't wearing a kimono top, leaving his chest bare, being a child Kagome didn't really look at his chest long and moved her eyes down to the grey animal pelt but what really caught her attention was the black wolf tail that swayed from side to side slowly. ( Note: Kagome thought Kimono top but his armor is off to the side )

"Do all humans stare, child?" Kiyoshi smirked at her as a blush came to Kagome's face.

Kagome raised her hand and pointed at him

"It's not polite to point, child" Kiyoshi reported

"...Tail!.." Kagome exclaimed. Kiyoshi blinked a few times then his eyes widened in realization "Oh, why yes, I do have a tail, do you like tails?" Kiyoshi asked as a swayed his tail back and forth fast making Kagome started giggling loudly "Tail...tail..tail" Kagome continued as she started clapping her hands.

Kiyoshi stopped wagging his tail making Kagome cross her arms in a pout, Kiyoshi smiled and sat down beside her while rapping his tail around her as he did so, and started to purr/growl as Kagome started to run her little fingers threw it.

"I will have to leave child, my pack needs me to lead them on the morning hunt, I will call for Machiko before I leave you" Kiyoshi said calmly making Kagome Gasp "no...stay" "I'll be back, young one" Kiyoshi got up, making sure to grab his armor off the floor sliding it on and left the small cave.

"Kitushi..." Kagome whimpered before laying down in the furs 


	3. Prologue Part 3 Eastern Mountain chores

~previously on Prologue Part 2~

"I will have to leave child, my pack needs me to lead them on the morning hunt, I will call for Machiko before I leave you" Kiyoshi said calmly making Kagome Gasp "no...stay" "I'll be back, young one" Kiyoshi got up, making sure to grab his armor off the floor sliding it on and left the small cave.

"Kitushi..." Kagome whimpered before laying down in the furs

~Prologue Part 3~

The Eastern Mountain chores

-Kiyoshi's point of view-

Kiyoshi smiled and he heard the small girl get his name wrong but he also felt bad leaving her there.

"Machiko!" Kiyoshi called as he entered the main den, said female turned as she heard her name called "Hai. Kiyoshi-sama?"

"I need you to go to me private den, there is a human female child there, bath her, dress her in some female pup cloths, then bring her with you were ever you go, I don't want her getting lost...or hurt, if she does, it will be your blood I take!"

"I understand, Kiyoshi-sama" Machiko bowed low as whispers of "Human child?", what will he do with that thing", and "sounds delicious".

Kiyoshi growled "ENOUGH! No one is aloud to touch her, I'll kill anyone who harms a hair on her head" the pack backed away in fear of their leaders wrath, Kiyoshi was a nice guy but he could turn on you if you pushed.

Kiyoshi started heading towards the opening of the cave "come men, the morning hunt awaits." with that he was threw the waterfall.

-Machiko's point of view-

Machiko sighed as she walked down the cave tunnel, left, right, straight pass 3 side openings, right, then straight down to the end.  
She pushed aside the light grey fur that hung above the door to see a fire going, looking up slightly from the fire she noticed a moving, breathing bundle on her leader's bed.

"Child, are you awake?" Machiko asked gently as to not startle the young one.

Machiko watched as little hands gripped the fur and slowly pull it down revealing her large innocent honey brown eyes.

-Kagome's point of view-

Pulling the fur down to see who was talking gasped at the pretty demoness before her, Machiko had her red hair pulled into a bun at the top of her head, she wore a white fur dress that went down to her knees, white legwarmers to match, Kagome also noticed she has a tail just like Kiyoshi, only her's was silvery white.

Kagome watched as a smile crossed the woman's face, "Come child, do you want a bath?" Kagome's eyes brightened at that "Hai hai" Kagome said happy, a bath was just what she needed!

-With Kiyoshi-

Kiyoshi walked down the road of the now destroyed village with a boar on his shoulder, he assumed the human child had lived, it was burned down, huts no more, the smell of death still hung in the air. Kiyoshi shifted the boar to his other shoulder as he walked to the main hut in the village surprisingly it was still standing, it was large but not castle large but larger then an Inn would be, he walked in seeing as the door had been broken down, he sniffed falling in his nose down the hall, he opened the door to a room and looked around. He noticed nothing was out of place, a small bed laid to the side, a small chest was next to it, a few stuffed toys on the bed, a child's room and by the smell it belonged to the female child he found.

Whimpers came from behind him, Kiyoshi turned to see 3 of his wolves, "Come let us leave..."

-Later after Kagome's 15min bath-

Kagome sighed as she leaned back a little letting Machiko brush her hair out, it was heaven, Kagome just loved getting her hair brushed it felt so good.

"you like getting you hair down, don't you child?" Machiko ask with a smile on her face. "I must start the daily chores soon, I am under orders not to leave you so I guess your coming with me." She said while putting down the brush.

-Kagome outside the den with Machiko-

Kagome looked around as she gripped the hem of Machiko's fur dress tightly, Machiko was busy carrying a wicker basket full of furs, they were heading down to the river to wash them.

As they reached the river, Machiko put down the basket, she game Kagome a fur and was about to tell her how to clean it but stopped as she watched Kagome start cleaning it...correctly. She hadn't expected her to know how to clean much less clean furs but pushed it aside and grabbed another fur and began cleaning it.

After about 20mins, all the furs were hanging on tree branches to dry.

They went back inside to clean the rooms, Machiko told Kagome she could clean Kiyoshi's room while she went to clean her's and her mate's room.

-Kagome's point of view-

Kagome looked around the room, seeing a basket near the wall, she ran to it, putting it in the middle of the room, she began to throw the furs skirts that littered the room into the basket, she then picked the basket up, ran outside, took 25mins to wash them, then ran back inside fixed the bed, sat down and waited. she didn't know what else to do, looking around now, it looked clean to her.

After waiting about 5mins Machiko came back "Oh my, I didn't think you would clean it so well, come now child, the men are back, it's time to eat!"

( note, Kagome had gotten up before 6, Kiyoshi left at 6, He came back at about till 9:30, so Kagome had like 3 in a half hours to bath, dress, and clean.)

Machiko held out her hand which Kagome got up and gladly took, they walked to the main den together to greet the men and eat breakfast.

As they entered the main den Kagome looked around, letting go of Machiko's hand as she spotted Kiyoshi handing over the boar he caught from the hunt. "Kitushi!" Kagome yelled making every wolf and wolf demon to look at her as she ran to Kiyoshi and hugged his leg. "miss you" Kagome said while smiling up at him.

"I guess I missed you too, girl" kiyoshi smiled down at her. "Come now child let us sit and eat, shall we?" Machiko said as she walked over to them. 


	4. Prologue Part 4 The Beast Speaks

Full Description-

Kagome isn't from the future, she just a girl who happens to hold the jewel in her body. Her birth parents know, her new father doesn't, how long will it take him to find out? What will he do when he does? Throw Kouga into it all and you got a problem, or is it? Lets find out, shall we?

~previously on Prologue Part 2~

As they entered the main den Kagome looked around, letting go of Machiko's hand as she spotted Kiyoshi handing over the boar he caught from the hunt. "Kitushi!" Kagome yelled making every wolf and wolf demon to look at her as she ran to Kiyoshi and hugged his leg. "miss you" Kagome said while smiling up at him.

"I guess I missed you too, girl" Kiyoshi smiled down at her. "Come now child let us sit and eat, shall we?" Machiko said as she walked over to them.

~Prologue Part 4~

The** Beast** Speaks

-Kagome's point of view-

As everyone sat down and began to tear into their animals, little Kagome was scared and cunfused. She had never seen such a thing before and wasn't it bad to eat raw meat? Kagome near it was after all her mother told her she could never eat raw meat so clearly it was bad, right? Feeling out of place I began to play with my fur skirt, I loved how it was shiny black, it reminded me of my mother's hair. The fur dress I was wearing was simple, the skirt was a dark black while the top part was a slightly lighter black almost gray with a string to hold it around her waist.  
I pulled my legs in close to my chest and blushed as my tummy growled  
Machiko looked down at me, "Is there something wrong dear? Are you hungry? would you like a leg? or apart of the chest?" Machiko thought for a moment out loud "You are so small child, maybe I should give you the heart?  
As I watched her pull the heart out of the poor animals chest, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I found air thou the moment she put the heart in front of my face, I let out a horrified screech that made every wolf and wolf demon in the den howl and hold their heads in pain before I fainted on the floor.

-Kiyoshi's view-  
Holding my ears as the scream echoing off the cave walls, it was painful but as the leader I couldn't howl my pain like the others, since I was right next to the sourse it was worse for me then any other pack member, well except for Machiko who's ears were bleeding from the smell of it.

As the echoing stopped and everyone tried to calm the ringing in their years to figure out what happened, I was the first to notice the human pup was out cold.  
By the sight I felt my beast stir in it cage while my instincts immediately went on alert stopping the ringing in my ears as my Youki searched for the threat.

Moving over to pick her up, my beast awakened, **_"Pup Hurt?"_ **At first I was shocked that my beast came out at all more so when he said 'pup' after all the human child wasn't their pup why would his beast care enough to awaken from his slumber.  
Quickly getting over the shock to confirmed the girl wasn't harmed, at least not physically anyway.  
"What did you do?" I demanded turning my head to Machiko, while bearing my teeth.  
"I do not not my lord, I swear I do not!" Machiko proclaimed backing away from her pissed off lord, in fact all the pack members were backing up afraid he'd go on a rampage, but over what? a human child, they were all confused which was foretold from their scents.  
Taking a deep breath, I began to calm myself. Truthfully, I didn't know why I was so made it made no sense.  
"Pup belong to us, our pup" I heard my beast answer my entangled thoughts.  
I picked up a deer in the pile of dead animals from the middle of the circle that my pack had made around it to eat with one hand seeing as I didn't feel like putting down the young girl, swinging the deer over my shoulder, I headed towards the cave systems not saying a word to my dumbfounded pack.

* * *

**I really sorry for forgetting the email I used, along with my password.**

**I hope this chapter makes up for it thou**

**Tell me what you think and I'll go from there, please keep an open mind to this story**

**Kouga will be coming into the story, just not doing the epicly long Prologue I have planed, I will do a time skip soon and when I do, it will be the start of Kouga almost right off the bat so please bare with me**

**Oh and I don't own InuYasha or any of it characters I just own the made up ones so far thats Kagome's parents(who you will learn more about), Kiyoshi, Machiko, and the rest of the pack.  
**


End file.
